


Fuego, hielo y muerte.

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Regalos para el grupo Fanfics stony, winteriron, stucky, thorki etc [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Murderers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Él es fuego, él es hielo, ellos son muerte.





	Fuego, hielo y muerte.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisselle Perez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gisselle+Perez).



> El segundo, de una serie de regalos prometidos en un grupo de facebook multishipper, que yo adoro.

 

 

                                                 

 

Él es fuego, él es hielo, ellos son muerte.

 

No importaba el sexo, nacionalidad, edad, especie, si algo tenía vida, ellos podían matarlo. Por el justo precio si tú lo deseabas, por placer si lo deseaban ellos. Los dos miembros más destacables de la espada de Gabriel. Una poderosa organización, un culto de asesinos, que se creían justicieros, un grupo de asesinos, que decidían quien podía vivir y quién no.

 

Anthony Edward Stark, era fuego, era gritos, era un dolor quemante, que le daba el placer de ver el llanto, el sufrimiento, y la miseria, de quien estaba en su mira. Los gritos de sus víctimas competían con el de sus carcajadas, y luego, después de su diversión, solo cenizas quedaban.

 

James Buchanan Barnes, era frío, era el terror congelado en el rostro de sus víctimas, los gritos atascados en sus gargantas, era el silencio que quedaba después de las más espantosas muertes, después de James, todo era silencio, uno que helaba la sangre, el perfecto después de la escena del crimen.

 

\---

 

Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la sangre caliente secándose en sus manos, la camisa blanca,  húmeda del líquido carmesí, pegada a su pecho, su respiración era tranquila, se encontraba en el suelo, recargado contra la pared de la hermosa casa, en un mar de sangre que no era la suya.

 

Había un olor a gasolina llenándolo todo, mezclándose con el olor a muerte, que inundaba la veraniega mansión. El gobernador pensó que ocultándose allí con sus hombres más cercanos podía salvarse.

 

La música de burles que seguía sonando, aunque los cuerpos de las bailarinas nudistas yacían sin vida, sobre los cuerpos fofos de políticos corruptos,  a su lado, una pequeña gotera, de vodka y sangre, la cabeza del bartender, le miraba con los ojos vacíos, y una botella derramándose a su lado.

 

Había sido algo rápido, un tanto divertido, un tanto interesante, 24 muertes, siete políticos, incluyendo al gobernador, nueve bailarinas nudistas, un bartender, tres camareros, dos sirvientas,

un mayordomo, y la linda adolescente hija del mayordomo. Era la que había llorado más… suplicado por la vida de ella y la de su padre. Su carne había sido muy suave, cuando la daga se había hundido en su cuello, y las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de los espasmos que anticipaban el final de su vida.

 

Le hubiera gustado quemar a alguien vivo, pero en aquel momento, la adrenalina por la sangre le ganó la partida. Cómo fuera… todos arderían, le gustaba pensar, que le daba a sus víctimas, una anticipación del infierno que iban a conocer después.

 

—Se suponía que estarías en Berlín—Masculló sin abrir los ojos, no necesitaba verlo, reconocía la respiración, las pisadas del hombre que estaba parado frente a él y que le tomó como violencia, haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

 

—Se suponía que estarías en Londres. —Le reclamó el de mirada azul, enterrando su mano con fuerza en la cintura, y otra en la nuca del castaño.

 

—Trabajo….

 

—No me gusta que te me desaparezcas Stark—Le espetó haciendo chocar su cuerpo contra la pared, de manera algo violenta.

 

—¿Ya nos vamos a poner posesivos? —Cuestionó burlón, ladeando su rostro, de manera engreída.

 

—Te gusta hacerme enojar—Le dijo jalándole del cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás.

 

—Me descubrió, sargento Barnes

 

—No me llames así, Tony. —Le advirtió.

 

—Sí, sí, no te gusta recordar tus tiempos de niño bueno. —Pronunció, llevando sus manos a acariciar el pecho, cubierto por cuero negro, apretándolo. —pero a mí me encanta molestarlo, sargento Barnes.

 

 

James se inclinó, y le mordió sus labios con fuerza, sacando un poco de sangre de ellos, que luego succionó, provocando un dulce gemido en Tony.

 

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Tony?

 

—Sería complicado encontrar algo que no hayamos probado— replicó Stark, siendo levantado por las piernas, para que rodeara la cadera del soldado.

 

—¿Fue divertido?

 

—Ella lloró mucho—Los ojos chocolate de Tony, se desviaron hasta el cuerpo de una chica que yacía en el centro de la elegante sala, su cabeza estaba casi despegada de su cuerpo, apoyada contra una mesilla de cristal, que sorpresivamente no se había quebrado en todo el ajetreo. —Suplicó… debiste verla, fue muy linda… el tipo de llanto que te gusta. —pronunció, acariciando el rostro del ex soldado, dejando líneas rojas en su rostro, por la sangre que aún estaba en la punta de sus dedos.

 

—Linda… ¿Le hiciste algo después? —Le preguntó lamiendo bajo su barbilla, disfrutando del sabor metálico, la cantidad de diferentes tipos de sangre que se concentraba en la piel de su pareja, siempre tenían un sabor excitante.

 

—Sabes que si no tiene algo mayor de 20 centímetros entre las piernas no es de mi interés—Le contestó llevando una mano entre ambos, tocando el miembro de este sobre la ropa, feliz de que ya empezara a despertar—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres hacerle algo? Hace mucho que no te veo cogiéndote a una linda muñeca sin vida.

 

—Tony, tú eres mi única muñeca—Le aseguró, inclinándose a su boca esta vez, compartiendo un beso sucio y acuoso, en el que sus lenguas interactuaron lentas y sensuales.

 

—Yo tengo vida.

 

—Pero no tienes alma. —Le replicó al oído, mordiéndoselo. Sacando esa carcajada hermosa, que tanto le había obsesionado desde la primera vez que la escuchó. Por lo que presa de esa enfermiza obsesión, se inclinó a morder y lamer el cuello del otro con lujuria y hambre.

 

Tony se dejó llevar por un momento, pero luego le intentó apartar, al ver que no se detenía y seguía acariciándole, estrelló su puño contra la mejilla, haciendo que Barnes le volteara a ver con esos ojos helados, que en las personas infundían el más grande terror y en él las más grandes erecciones.

 

—Espera… es un lugar aislado, ardamos juntos—Pronunció, liberándose de sus brazos, caminando al centro de la habitación. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, colocó uno en su boca, pero antes de que pudiera sacar su encendedor, la mano de Barnes se extendió con otro. Le sonrió a través del fuego, llenando sus pulmones de nicotina, soltando poco después, una cantidad generosa de humo.

 

Los brazos fríos de Buchanan le rodearon, mientras el dejaba caer el cigarro al suelo, causando que con una pequeña chispa, todo a su alrededor comenzara a arder, brindando al castaño un placer sin igual.

 

Stark se giró, para fundirse en un beso intenso con el que era su pareja de años, el aroma de madera y carne quemada, invadían el lugar. La piel de ambos empezó a sudar por el calor dentro, pero sus bocas  seguían prendidas, como si ignoraran lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

 

—Vámonos Kotenok—sujetó su mano, para que dejarán el lugar, saliendo de la pequeña mansión en medio de los bosques helados.

 

La casa se convirtió en una pequeña mancha roja, entre un océano blanco de nieve. Afuera, James había dejado el auto que había robado, estacionado delante de la casa, sentó a Tony sobre el cofre de este, empezando a desprender las prendas de su cuerpo, rasgando la tela, dejando ver la piel manchada de un rojo obscuro, de la sangre que empezaba a secarse. También podía ver la epidermis canela erizarse por el frío, y reflejar en ella, las llamas que devoraban la casa, cómo un monstruo gigantesco.

 

El amante del fuego se dejaba hacer sin problema, el frío, el fuego mezclados, la sensación de las manos rudas deslizándose por su piel, de la boca mordisqueando su pecho y sus piernas, era demasiado gloriosa, su miembro se erguía firme, sin temor a la helada temperatura, caliente y palpitante, deseoso de recibir el tacto helado, de las manos que en ese momento acariciaba su cintura.

 

Los labios de James adoraban las masculinas caderas, las piernas, estando por llegar al tan anhelado miembro, cuando un sonido llamó su atención.

 

Ambos se giraron, viendo a un hombre arrastrarse fuera de la casa.

 

Tony se quedó sobre el capo, viendo a James avanzar hasta este. El frío ex soldado tomó al hombre del cabello, alzándolo hasta ponerlo de pie. No parecía herido, le miró con curiosidad, sacando su pistola para deslizarla por su mejilla, limpiando un poco de las cenizas negras adheridas a ellas.

 

—Se te pasó uno, kotenok—Le dijo, arrastrando al chico, que no podía ser mayor de 25 años. Arrojándolo contra al auto, justo al lado de Tony.

 

—¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó Stark, mirando como el pobre chico, se deshacía de miedo. —¿Por qué no te vi?

 

— Responde—Le apuró Bucky, haciéndolo sentir su pistola contra la nuca.

 

—Estaba dormido en el sótano, señor—Intentando explicar, viendo aún más nervioso y extrañado, el cuerpo desnudo de Tony. —Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Osbourne.

 

—¿Eres hijo del gobernador? —Preguntó Tony enarcando una ceja—No te pareces al resto de sus horrendos hijos. Eres lindo.

 

—Yo… no soy hijo de su esposa, mi mamá es… era—Miró ligeramente a la casa, mientras la vista se le empezaba a aguar —era una de las sirvientas de la casa… —Declaró al borde del llanto.

 

—Mmh… eso lo explica—Tony se echó un poco del cabello para atrás.

 

—¿Te gusta mi novio? —Le preguntó Bucky, quien se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo.

 

—¿Qué? No.. no señor…

 

—¿Entonces dices que no es atractivo?

 

—Claro… claro que no—el muchacho estaba en shock, confundido, y completamente atemorizado.

 

—Míralo—Le ordenó Barnes, sujetándolo de la camisa, para moverlo y pararlo completamente frente a Tony, que seguía desnudo, sentado en el auto, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas y separadas. —Es sexy, ¿No?

 

 

—Sí… sí señor. —Asintió, sin entender que era exactamente lo que tenía que responder.

 

—¿Quieres chupársela?

 

—¿Perdone….?

 

—Escuchaste niño, ¿Quieres chupársela?  ¿Quieres hacérselo? —Le dijo pasándole una mano por los hombres. —Tony es un hombre muy atractivo, quizá nunca tendrías la oportunidad hacerlo  con un hombre tan sensual… pero te estoy dando la oportunidad. ¿Quieres chupársela y luego cogértelo?

 

—No lo sé señor… yo no creo…

 

—¿No crees que es tan hermoso como digo?

 

—Sí, lo creo, pero…

 

—Entonces hazlo—le empujó, haciendo que este se apoyara con las manos en el metal frío del auto, quedando a centímetros del miembro erguido del otro asesino.

 

—No pierdas esta oportunidad niño—Le dijo Tony, llevando su mano a acariciar el labio inferior de este, que tembló con su contacto.

 

Con miedo, y sin saber que hacer accedió a lo que el par de hombres le decían, su boca caliente se cerró sobre el miembro del moreno, empezando a chuparlo, aunque lo hacía de manera torpe y nerviosa, apenas y llegaba a hundir la mitad de la carne entre sus labios, además que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

 

Atrás, James había sacado su propia erección de entre sus pantalones, masturbándose lentamente con su mano izquierda, pues la derecha mantenía el arma contra la espalda del muchacho. Era una imagen por demás sensual para él.

 

Tony disfrutó de aquello por un instante, pero luego emitió un suspiro, que pareció de aburrimiento, tomó el rostro del chico con delicadeza, haciendo que se separara de su miembro, negando con la cabeza, siendo eso la indicación precisa. Un disparó estremeció los alrededores, fue a quema ropa, la sangre del chico empapó la sencilla camisa verde que llevaba, y el moreno pudo contemplar como la vida escapaba de sus ojos.

 

—No tenía talento—Pronunció Stark, viendo la sangre deslizarse de los labios del muchacho.

 

—Suficiente de juegos—se cansó Bucky, tomando el cuerpo, para aventarlo a un lado, dejando que la nieve se manchara de un bello tono rojizo. —Te quiero ver a ti sollozar—Declaró jalando con fuerza las piernas de Tony, sosteniendo entonces con una mano su cuello, y con otra sus caderas.

 

—Hazme suplicar entonces—Desafió Tony, recibiendo un beso furioso, seguido de aquella maravillosa y violenta sensación de ser llenado por el cuerpo de su amante. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Barnes, y este clavó sus falanges en glúteos y espalda. Los brazos de Tony fueron a enredarse al cuello de James, teniendo un apoyo, para cuando este empezó a embestirle sin control, sin preámbulos románticos. Sólo ese sexy juego de muerte y destrucción, que a ambos llevaba al límite.

 

El cuerpo de ambos se agitaba, se movían salvajes, como las indómitas flamas que casi terminaban de consumir la vivienda. Sus labios se encontraban en caricias salvajes, y los gemidos de ambos, eran lo más cercano a gruñidos animales.

 

Bucky adoraba esa sensación, amaba ser frío, amaba ser hielo, amaba ser el único que controlaba el fuego que era Tony Stark.

 

Las embestidas violentas pusieron al menor a sollozar, a gritar de placer, a despeinar las hebras del ex militar. Su  cuerpo desnudo se plagaba de marcas, de cicatrices que se unía a las que ya tenía. Su erección fue cruelmente atendida, acariciada con aspereza y lentitud que le torturaban de una manera gloriosamente placentera, hasta que ambos supieron que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

 

El de Tony fue el primero, estallando caliente, mezclando el esperma con la sangre, temblando deseoso, aferrándose al cuerpo helado, al soldado del hielo, que sólo él podía calentar.  Mordiendo su oído, lamiéndolo, suplicándole que lo llenara. Mordiéndole con fuerza, en la parte baja de la oreja, cuando le complació, y el semen llenó su interior.

 

Sus respiraciones agitadas parecían ser el único sonido, entre aquella vorágine de situaciones. Sus sonrisas estaban cargadas de un lunático amor, y sus ojos se encontraban contemplando en el reflejo ajeno, esa locura que tanto habían aprendido a gozar.

 

En medio de la nieve, en medio del fuego, en medio de la muerte, ellos siempre estarían juntos.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
